Amor Parental
by Fresa
Summary: Bolt y Sarada están en serios problemas, cosa que ninguna madre aguantaría sin tomar cartas en el asunto. -Si yo fuera tú, no me acercaría a esos niños- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia. -no hay nada peor que una madre enfurecida-. [.::ONE SHOT::.] {muy leve BoltxSarada}


Los personajes que reconocen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Todo lo demás ha salido de mi imaginación.

¡Espero disfruten la lectura!

**AMOR PARENTAL.**

-¡YA VERÁS QUE SOY UN GRAN NINJA, MALDITO VIEJO!-

Junto a los gritos se escuchó un fuerte portazo de la oficina del Kage. Bolt nuevamente había causado problemas en la aldea y en especial a Naruto. Ese niño salía con cada cosa, pero aún no lograba entender que la familia no solo eran ellos cuatro (Himawari, Hinata, Naruto y él mismo), sino que la aldea entera era la familia que el Kage debía proteger.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage. Nunca pensó que criar a un hijo era tan difícil y menos a alguien que se pareciera a él. Se recostó en la silla y volvió a suspirar.

-Estoy pagando todas las jugarretas de cuando pequeño- dijo el Kage.

-Los niños son difíciles de tratar, solo debes darle su espacio, un día entenderá- lo calmó Shikamaru, quien había estado presente mientras Naruto reprendía a Bolt. Este último había causado desastres en la recepción, trayendo sapos del estanque y, otros bichos más de por ahí, dejándolos en los escritorio de las recepcionistas las cuales gritaban. Entre tanto había tirado todos los documentos al cielo, como si fueran hojas de otoño y había dejado el desastre con todas las solicitudes y cosas por el estilo.

-Solo espero que no se meta en otro problema- volvió a suspirar el rubio.

-o-

-¡Maldito viejo! siempre preocupado de su estúpido trabajo, ni que fuera tan genial, ¡NO ES NADA GENIAL!- Bolt pateó una piedra muy enojado. -yo le voy a mostrar que soy genial y así querrá pasar tiempo conmigo, pero yo le diré que estoy muy ocupado para gastarlo con él, ¡ya verá!- volvió a patear la piedra varias veces más, hasta que sin quererlo golpeó a una persona.

-¡auch!- una niña de cabellos negros lo miró con odio -¿¡que te pasa, dobe!?- gritó la chica ajustándose los lentes, se trataba se Sarada Uchiha su compañera de la academia, que se sabía que no era muy llevada al buen humor.

-Pe-perdón, yo solo iba pateando la piedra y no pensé que…-

-¡Exacto, no pensaste! ¡Eres un tonto!- dijo enojada. Entonces la actitud de la chica más los problemas recientes con su padre, lo hizo explotar.

-BIEN, YA TE DIJE PERDÓN ¿NO? ¿ACASO TE DI EN LA CABEZA QUE NO ESCUCHAS? ¿O, ADEMÁS DE CIEGA, ERES SORDA?- le gritó y la pequeña se enfureció más.

-NI UNA NI LA OTRA, PERO DE SEGURO TU ERES ESTÚPIDO, POR ANDAR PATEANDO PIEDRAS A LA GENTE COMO SI FUERAS UN ANIMAL- le devolvió la chica.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y rayitos salieron de ellos chocando, la batalla de miradas.

-Retira lo que dijiste- exigió la pequeña Uchiha.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para gastarlo contigo, debo ir al bosque a mostrar que soy un ninja al vejete, así que adiós - dijo a la chica y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Hey! retira lo que dijiste de mi- gritó Sarada y salió persiguiendo al pequeño Uzumaki.

La gente de la aldea veía la persecución de Sarada Uchiha quien le daba alcance a Bolt Uzumaki, mientras ambos se seguían gritando mutuamente. Saliendo de las puertas de la aldea, los guardias que custodiaban sonreían a los niños. Los chicos se desviaron del camino y entraron al bosque.

-¡Espera, dobe! debes pedirme disculpas por lo que dijiste.-

-Ni lo pienses-

Se detuvieron entre los árboles, respiraban agitados, no era ninguna gracia gritar y correr por toda la aldea.

-¿Que vas a hacer acá, dobe?

-Tengo que demostrarle el vejete que soy un gran ninja- dijo determinado.

Sarada achicó sus ojos.

-Aún estás en la academia-

-¡No importa! ya verás, y el viejo también, solo tengo que hacer una gran hazaña y ¡me reconocerá! y cuando lo haga va a querer estar siempre conmigo porque voy a ser genial, pero yo no pasaré tiempo con él- se llevó los puños a la cadera, riendo estruendosamente.

-No se que parte de tu plan es más tonto, si demostrar que eres un gran ninja siendo que no sabes manejar chakra o la parte en que crees que serás genial, eso nunca va a suceder- dijo Sarada acomodándose nuevamente los lentes.

-¿Que has dicho?-

-Ya escuchaste-

Se volvieron a mirar y los rayos que salían de sus miradas volvieron a chocar. Eso parecía una guerra interminable de miradas. Repentinamente sintieron un ruido de ramas que se quebraban.

-¿Sentiste eso?- preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el rubio.

De entre los árboles y arbustos salieron 4 personajes, los cuales llevaban ropas sucias y armas encima. Los pequeños los miraron y se pusieron alertas, esa clase de gente solía ser la peor clase de gente.

-¿Pero que tenemos acá? dos renacuajos. - dijo uno de los 4, quien era el más grande de todos. Tenía el pelo largo y alborotado color castaño. Vestía de color café y encima llevaba una espada, que era grande en comparación a una normal, y que tenía puntas pequeñas, que servían para rebanar.

Los niños se quedaron silencio y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Parece que les arrancaron la lengua, que no hablan- dijo otro tipo que estaba a su lado con la cara cubierta por vendas y entre sus ropas blancas llenas de lodo podía verse dos katanas.

-¡Pero si son muy monos!- dijo una mujer agachándose y agarrándose las rodillas. Tenía el cabello morado y usaba una yukata de color burdeos -¿por qué no nos quedamos con ellos?

-No me gustan los niños- dijo otra mujer que se encontraba de lado con los brazos cruzados. Ella tenía el cabello verde y vestía una yukata de color verde musgo.

-¿Quienes son?- dijo finalmente el rubio, gritando a los 4. Sarada lo tomó de la ropa tratando de detener a su compañero de que dijera algo más imprudente, conocía como se ponía Uzumaki cuando hablaba de más.

-Al final no son mudos - rió el grandote.

-¿Quien eres tú, renacuajo?- lo apuntó con el dedo el tipo de las katanas.

En ese minuto Sarada tiraba más de las ropas de Bolt, no era buena idea seguir en ese lugar y menos con esas personas.

-SOY EL GRAN NINJA BOLT UZUMAKI - se apuntó con el pulgar - y si siguen avanzando, seré quien patee sus malditos traseros, raro de las katanas- soltó finalmente. En ese punto Sarada cerró los ojos y suspiró. Siempre hablando de más.

-¿Uzumaki?- se sorprendió el tipo de las katanas y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes -hoy es nuestro día de suerte- dijo con una pequeña risa. Los otros 3 se pusieron contentos también y dieron pasos al frente.

-Dobe, debemos correr, sería lo más sensato ya que estamos en desventaja de número- susurró Sarada a su compañero.

-Un ninja nunca huye- le respondió Bolt.

Sarada se quedó estática, sabía que un ninja nunca huía, pero todas las probabilidades que pasaban por su cabeza no estaban exactamente a su favor.

Los 4 extraños empezaron a acorralar a los chicos y ya no había escapatoria.

La mujer de cabello morado se abalanzó sobre ellos primero, a lo cual ellos la esquivaron, separándose. Sarada intentó salir de ahí, pero era imposible teniendo al grandote y la mujer de cabello verde frente a ella, además tampoco podía irse sola sin Bolt, eso era lo peor que un ninja podía hacer, dejar a sus compañeros y amigos atrás, eso le había enseñado su madre. Lo bueno que eso no era lo único que le había enseñado, ya que habían estado entrenando para obtener fuerza.

-¡Atrápala!- dijo el grandote apuntando a la Uchiha. La mujer de cabello verde salió a su encuentro con un kunai en su mano. Sarada por su parte preparó su posición, saltó y con su puño derecho golpeó la cara de la mujer, haciéndola volar contra un árbol. Se sorprendió que su entrenamiento haya funcionado bien, de hecho la puso muy contenta.

-Maldita chiquilla- dijo el grandote que fue a su encuentro después de ver volar a su compañera.

En otro lado, Bolt estaba frente a la mujer de pelo morado y el hombre de las katanas. La mujer lo interceptaba una y otra vez, dando golpes a ver si el renacuajo se cansaba y el rubio esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques de la mujer, hasta que se cansó de la defensiva y decidió que era tiempo de la ofensiva. Puso las manos en posición y como había visto a su padre tantas veces a escondidas (más un vistazo rápido al rollo prohibido que tenían en la torre del Kage), puso en práctica la técnica que tanto le había costado obtener luego de varios días de práctica: kagebushin no jutsu.

Aparecieron 2 clones a su lado, iguales a él en tanto apariencia como en energía, que contraatacaron a la mujer que lo estaba atacando a él. Entre puños y patadas, logró hacerla retroceder y golpearla finalmente.

Sus dos clones se pusieron en línea y fueron a atacar al rarito de las katanas. En un movimiento rápido, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, sus clones fueron apuñalados por el hombre y él estuvo a un pelo de ser partido en dos.

-Mira, enano, no quiero atraparte muerto, así que déjate atrapar tranquilamente - le dijo el hombre avanzando hacia él con una katana en cada mano.

-¡Jamás! - gritó el rubio volviendo a hacer clones de él mismo, esta vez fueron 4.

Las 5 figuras de Bolt fueron en ataque del hombre de las katanas, pero este esquivó todos los ataques, destruyó 2 sombras. Siguió el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y Bolt, desesperado por alcanzarle, no se fijó que sus otras 2 sombras también las había destruido y ahora solo quedaba él. Escuchó un grito agudo pensando en su compañera y en un descuido el hombre de las katanas lo golpeó en el estómago con el mango de su espada.

Sarada, después de una lucha intensa contra el gigantón, utilizando toda su fuerza, recibió un golpe en su estómago y cayó al suelo. Estando allí, el hombre la tomó del pelo y la niña chilló por el dolor. Sus lentes estaban a un palmo de distancia, ya no tenía fuerza y el grandote la tenía tomada. Cuando abrió uno de sus ojos, se fijó que Bolt también estaba en el suelo tosiendo, al parecer también lo habían alcanzado.

La mujer de cabello verde apareció frente a ella y le dio una cachetada, descargando toda su rabia, haciendo que le partiera el labio por el golpe. Sintió un líquido correr por su barbilla.

-Maldita enana- escupió al suelo la sangre que tenía en la boca, el golpe que la Uchiha le había propinado la había dejado mal.

El hombre de las katanas, guardó sus armas y tomó a Bolt igual a como la tenían a ella. Este se removía fuertemente, pero la mujer de cabello morado le dio otro golpe en el estómago, dejándolo adolorido sin ningún movimiento más.

Luego los amarraron y les vendaron los ojos. Sintió un golpe detrás del cuello, cerca de la nuca y de ahí todo se desvaneció.

-o-

-¿Estás seguro que fue a casa? No volvió a almorzar y el dueño de Ichiraku dijo que tampoco comió ahí- Hinata estaba en la oficina de su marido preocupada porque el mayor de sus hijos no había vuelto a casa a la comida y nadie sabia de él desde la mañana. Generalmente cada vez que Bolt hacía pataletas para estar con su padre, volvía a casa a pensar otra jugarreta y además comer con su madre.

-Quizás está en alguna parte de la aldea, ya sabes que es muy revoltoso - la tranquilizó el rubio poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer.

-No estoy segura- El hombre pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cintura de ella y la acercó a él.

-Tranquila, hoy se fue más enojado de lo común, cuando le de hambre volverá a casa, quizás ya está ahí - sonrió mientras abrazada a su mujer y posaba su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Estaba feliz de que Hinata estuviera ahí, a veces no pasaba todo el tiempo que quería con ella y sus hijos, pero cada vez que la veía sin esperárselo, la abrazaba porque la extrañaba.

En el pasillo se escuchó un gran disturbio y gritos de una mujer. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par con un gran golpe.

-¡Naruto!- en la puerta estaba Sakura agitada, mirándolo con preocupación y cierta enojo. -mi hija ha desaparecido, no ha vuelto desde la mañana, no llegó a almorzar y nadie la ha visto en todo el día. No está en la academia, ni en los lugares que frecuenta ni en ninguna parte- tomó aire después de soltar todo lo que había dicho y siguió -pregunté a todo el mundo y la única información que pude obtener es que la vieron siguiendo a Bolt fuera de la aldea y aún no han vuelto, ¿Dónde está tu hijo?- le preguntó señalando con su dedo.

Los Uzumaki se quedaron de piedra.

-¡Hokage-sama! tenemos problemas - un ninja de la hoja llegó corriendo a la oficina, se arrodilló y le extendió un pergamino.

Naruto soltó a Hinata y abrió el pergamino.

-Ya sé donde están los niños - dijo el rubio arrugando la frente - pero están en problemas-

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron las dos mujeres.

-Esperamos sus órdenes Hokage-sama- bajó la cabeza el ninja que traía el pergamino.

-Shikamaru se quedará a cargo en mi ausencia, yo iré a buscar a los niños-

-Yo también voy, no dejaré a mi pequeña sola- dijo Sakura decidida.

-Yo también iré- sentenció Hinata.

-Creo que conmigo bastará-

-¡NO!- le gritaron las dos mujeres que estaban cubiertas por un halo oscuro y sus ojos preparados para acuchillarlo si decía una palabra más. Naruto se encogió en el lugar, las madres, cuando se trata de sus hijos, pueden ser muy aterradoras, o por lo menos eso pensó.

Luego de haberse preparado rápidamente y que Hinata dejara a su padre el cuidado de Himawari salieron en búsqueda de sus hijos. Gracias al Byakugan pudieron ver que los secuestradores no estaban muy lejos de ahí, estaban a 2 kilómetros de la aldea aproximadamente cerca de un claro junto a un río.

Ambas mujeres emprendieron a toda marcha el camino en dirección de sus hijos, las que fuero seguidas por Naruto. Saltaban a través de las ramas de los árboles como siempre lo habían hecho en su juventud.

Repentinamente Naruto sintió una conocida presencia cerca de ellos y sonrió con complicidad. Con el enojo y la desesperación, lo más seguro es que Sakura no se haya dado cuenta de que él estaba cerca.

-¡Hey! Sasuke, justo a tiempo, como siempre- dijo Naruto al ver que se le unía a la marcha el pelinegro.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó simplemente.

-¿Que, qué sucede? - gritó Sakura, la cual detuvo la marcha acompañada de Hinata. Los otros dos se detuvieron a unos pasos de ellas. Dio media vuelta muy rápido, caminó a paso pesado en dirección a su marido y posó, no muy amablemente, su dedo indice en su pecho -¡lo que sucede es que cuando debes estar en casa, no estás! Sarada ha sido raptada y amarrada a un árbol porque su padre no es capaz de estar en la aldea por más de 2 semanas y no volver en meses, ESO ES LO QUE SUCEDE- Sasuke Uchiha la miraba sin entender y un poco preocupado de que su mujer enloqueciera, porque esas eran las situaciones en donde debía temer por su integridad física.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, son los bandidos los que se han llevado a los chicos- dijo Naruto alzando las manos para calmar a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura tiene razón, Naruto- y esta vez fue Hinata la que se acercó a su marido -no le dedican ni un tiempo a sus hijos, en especial tú - lo pinchó con el dedo -aún cuando estás en la aldea, ¡no estás! es por eso que Bolt ha salido corriendo y se metió en problemas, solo para llamar TU atención- lo volvió a pinchar con el dedo.

-¡Se acabó! - gritó Sakura con sus ojos verdes sacando chispas -se acabó el hecho de que Sarada no te vea, no sepa de ti ni nada; yo puedo soportarlo porque te amo y entiendo tu situación, pero ella no tiene que pagar por TUS pecados - ella picó con su dedo al Uchiha, que lo hizo retroceder -Hoy mismo, después de rescatar a mi bebé, verás como solucionar el hecho de que no pases en casa y dedicarás el tiempo debido a tu hija- volvió a picar el pecho haciéndolo retroceder un paso más.

-H-hai- respondió Sasuke Uchiha sin chistar, donde por primera vez había tartamudeado, pero también era la primera vez que había visto a su mujer fuera de sus cabales a punto de sacarle la cabeza.

-Y tú- esta vez fue Hinata quien hizo retroceder a Naruto -organizarás tu agenda para pasar por lo menos una hora del día con TU hijo- lo picó con el dedo -¡No puede ser que estés todo el tiempo en la aldea y no puedas tener ni 5 minutos para él!-

-Pero..-

-SIN PEROS. - le gritó ella con ese halo tétrico que salía a su alrededor, lo volvió a picar en el pecho, haciendo retroceder al Kage con un escalofrío de por medio- Entiendo que ser Hokage es difícil, yo también tuve que liderar mi clan en un minuto dado y se lo difícil que es, en especial si es toda la aldea, pero el tiempo con tus hijos es tan o más importante. - se cruzó de brazos - nadie pide que dejes el cargo, solo te estoy ORDENANDO que llegando a la aldea, llamarás a tus asesores y secretaria para organizarte, de aquí a que termines el cargo, para que tengas tiempo de calidad con Bolt.-

-Hai- dijo Naruto bajito, antes de que su mujer se pusiera tan loca como Sakura. Al parecer, no fue buena idea de que ellas salieran tan seguido, se le pegaba el mal carácter.

-Bien- dijeron las dos mujeres con el sueño fruncido. Dieron media vuelta y Hinata guió la dirección al lugar específico, ambas mujeres desaparecieron.

-Que miedo- dijo Naruto abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Hnm, sí- le respondió Sasuke.

-Shikamaru tenía razón cuando dijo que las madres son de temer - dijo el rubio antes de ponerse en marcha detrás de sus mujeres. El pelinegro no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza.

-o-

-¡Suéltanos, maldito rarito de las katanas!- gritaba Bolt mientras se movía para intentar salir del amarre.

Tanto él como Sarada estaban amarrados a un árbol. El chico se movía insistentemente para poder salir del amarre y eso hacía que se apretara más del lado de la chica.

-Déja de moverte, dobe, me estás apretando- le ordenó Sarada a lo que Bolt dejó de insistir.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bolt, al ver que su compañera había despertado.

-Sí ¿y tú?- respondió bajito.

-Sí-

Ambos sentían un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el último golpe que los había dejado inconsciente había repercutido de tal manera. Ambos se quedaron en silencio con la cabezas gachas.

Los 4 bandidos estaban sentado en las rocas, esperando que apareciera el Hokage. Habían mandado una nota diciendo que tenían a su hijo y otra chiquilla más, que si los quería con vida, debía ir en su encuentro y llevar 4 sacos de oro antes de finalizado el día. Obviamente había estipulado que si llegaba con un grupo de ninjas a rescatar a su hijo, mataría al renacuajo y su amiga.

-Lo siento- susurró Bolt. Sarada levantó la cabeza y lo observó. -por mi culpa estamos así-.

-Hnm, tonto- Sarada miró al frente.

-Es que quería demostrarle al vejete que soy genial, para que pase tiempo conmigo- susurró Bolt avergonzado.

-Hnm- Sarada se revolvió en su lugar -Yo también había salido enojada hoy, pelee con mamá porque mi padre no pasa en casa, quizás por eso te seguí - susurró muy bajito y con las mejillas sonrojadas -también quiero pasar tiempo con él- y esto último fue imperceptible.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. No sabían cuanto tiempo estaban en ese lugar. Sonaron sus estómagos pidiendo comida, pero en realidad solo querían escapar de su situación.

-Alguien viene- dijo la mujer de cabello verde.

-Así que ya está aquí, que rápido - se carcajeó el rarito de las katanas.

Los 4 se pusieron en frente de los niños haciendo una barrera. De entre los árboles apareció Naruto con los brazos alzados en son de paz.

-Papá…- susurró Bolt, nunca pensó que su propio padre iría a buscarlo. Sarada lo vio con cierta esperanza, pero con un deje de desilusión de que no fuera su padre quien la salvara, hasta que de entre las sombras apareció la figura de Sasuke Uchiha quedando a la misma altura de Naruto Uzumaki y sin quererlo se emocionó de ver al tonto de su papá ahí.

-No den un paso más, se suponía que vendrías solo, Hokage.- le ordenó el líder de la banda y sus subordinadas sacaron un kunai cada una, amenazando los cuellos de los pequeños.

-Nanadiame Hokage, quien tiene encerrado en su cuerpo fragmentos de todas las bestias con cola y por esos ojos, debes ser Sasuke Uchiha- sonrió con petulancia -eso quiere decir que la chiquilla es tuya- rió agradecido de su suerte, ahora podría llevar el doble -he cambiado de parecer, tendrás que pagar el doble si quieres de regreso a estos renacuajos- le dijo el líder sacando sus katanas acercándose a Sarada y Bolt.

-Si yo fuera tú, no me acercaría a esos niños- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia. -no hay nada peor que una madre enfurecida-. Los 4 quedaron extrañados.

-Te estas burlando, ¿maldito?- gritó el gigantón sacando su espada.

-Ojalá así fuera- susurró Sasuke

-Sí…- le repitió Naruto agachando la cabeza.

Repentinamente de cada lado de los bandidos apareció una mujer: una pelirrosa de ojos verdes la cual ya estaba lista para golpear a su objetivo y del otro lado una peliazul de ojos plata que de sus manos salían cabezas de león de chakra.

-SHANAROOO- y de un solo golpe, el gigantón salió volando por los aires y se llevó junto con él 5 árboles.

-Palma del vacío- y las mujeres que estabas amenazando a sus niños salieron disparadas en el otro sentido contra los árboles llevándose un árbol consigo cada una.

-Ma-mamá…- dijo Bolt y junto a Sarada quedaron sorprendidos por la fuerza de sus madres, sabían que eran fuertes y habían participado activamente en la cuarta guerra ninja, pero eso eran solo clases de historia, nunca habían visto la real fuerza de sus madres. La imagen angelical de mamá que llevaban ahora era reemplazada por algo terrorífico. Ambos niños tragaron pesado, nota mental: "nunca hacer enfadar DE VERDAD a mamá".

Ninguno de los 3 afectados se levantó de su estado de inconsciencia. Tanto Sakura como Hinata se dieron media vuelta y se pararon frente al líder de la banda que había secuestrado a sus retoños. De sus cuerpos salía un halo color negro y sus ojos salían rayos de odio en contra del hombre.

-¿Qué significa esto?- El líder sacó sus katanas y se puso en posición de ataque. -¿Quienes son estos demonios?-

-Yo te lo advertí- dijo Naruto del otro lado. El cual caminó junto a Sasuke para liberar a sus hijos. Sasuke sacó su katana y cortó las cuerdas de un solo movimiento. Los niños quedaron liberados de las amarras y junto a sus padres se quedaron estáticos para observar que sucedería.

Sakura dio un golpe en el suelo y lo despedazó quitándole la estabilidad al hombre acorralado. Entre que trataba de estabilizarse y estar atento, no pudo evitar que una gran roca le impactara (cortesía de la pelirrosa), soltando sus katanas de paso.

-Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas- Hinata llegó frente al hombre vendado y junto a su técnica de puño de león, acertó su técnica de las sesenta y cuatro palmas. Con la última este, voló por los aires, pero solo para ser interceptado por Sakura.

-Shanarooo - gritó nuevamente la mujer y de un solo golpe lo tiró al suelo, destruyendo aún más el piso. Hinata le dio con su técnica de Palma del vacío, haciendo que este se aplastara aún más contra el suelo destruido.

Los 4 observadores (Sarada, Bolt, Sasuke y Naruto) tenían una gota de susto, definitivamente no había que hacer enojar, de verdad, a una madre.

-Padre… ¿no sería bueno detener a mamá?- preguntó Sarada después del cuarto golpe que propinaba Sakura.

-¿Hnm?- Sasuke miró a su hija, sin saber que decir exactamente.

-Sí, viejo, quizás el tipo pase a mejor vida- le dijo Bolt a su padre.

-Eeh, ¿yo?- se apuntó a si mismo Naruto. -¿Por qué no llamas a mamá? ella vino solo a buscarte- le dijo a su hijo revolviéndole el cabello. Bolt se sorprendió de su gesto.

-Mamáa- gritó Bolt para que lo escuchara.

-Ma-mamá- lo secundó Sarada, un poco más bajo.

Ambas mujeres, dejaron de lado al maldito que había osado a raptar a sus bebés y acudieron al llamado de sus hijos. Bolt recibió con los brazos abiertos a su madre y esta lo tomó en brazos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada dejándolo en el suelo, quedando a su altura y observándolo de todas partes.

-Sí, mamá- respondió como si fuera obvio -tú sabes que soy un ninja- sonrió Bolt. El pequeño rubio, que tenía las manos de Hinata en las mejillas, tomó de las muñecas a su madre -pero tú eres genial mamá, fue sorprendente ¡hasta das miedo! -.

-¿E-eh?- Hinata se sonrojó.-¿miedo?-

-Sii, hasta el viejo se hizo encima, jajaja- rió Bolt. Se escuchó por detrás un "no es verdad" de Naruto, pero madre e hijo no lo escucharon. Hinata le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar, subiéndolo en sus brazos. Naruto se acercó y abrazó a su hijo por detrás y envolvió en sus brazos a Hinata también. Bolt estaba que rebosaba de felicidad, su padre, aunque no haya hecho nada, fue a rescatarlo dejando la aldea solo por él.

Sakura llegó al lado de su pequeña y la abrazó. Sarada, después de muchos años, la abrazó de vuelta mientras se sonrojaba.

-Estoy feliz de que estés bien- le susurró Sakura.

-Pe-perdón- empezó a sollozar Sarada -nunca más voy a discutir contigo, mamá.- y empezó a llorar -de verdad que no quería, pero…-

-Tranquila, lo sé.- la consoló su madre -ya todo se va a solucionar, ¿si?- La levantó del suelo con amor y la niña se abrazó más a ella.

-Perdí mis lentes- terminó diciendo la pequeña Uchiha.

-Conseguiremos otros, ¿eh?- sonrió Sakura. Sasuke se acercó a ellas posó su única mano en la cabeza de su hija queriendo acompañar el momento y acercó a su cuerpo Sakura, rodeándolas en cierto sentido. Al parecer su hija había sacado el lado sentimental de su madre, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar.

-Papá es un tonto- susurró Sarada acercándose más al cuerpo de Sasuke, a lo que él, contento de que le haya dicho "papá" la abrazó con su único brazo y posó su cabeza sobre la de su pequeña. Sarada estaba muy feliz de que su padre viniera a buscarla, aún cuando no movió ni un dedo… bueno la había soltado del árbol.

Naruto invocó un sapo en la oficina del Kage, donde estaba Shikamaru, dando aviso de que todo estaba bien, pero que enviaran refuerzos para llevarse los cuerpos de los bandidos, así encarcelarlos y ver que hacer con ellos.

Finalmente, ya cuando el sol se estaba ocultando, llegaron a la aldea. Sarada se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su padre, después de haber llorado por un rato, y Naruto llevaba en su espalda al pequeño Bolt, quien iba durmiendo también. Ese misma noche, Sasuke pidió a Naruto como Hokage, que lo removiera del grupo anbu, para así realizar misiones que le quitaran menos tiempo. A su vez Naruto llamó una reunión a primera hora del día siguiente, junto a todos sus asesores y su secretaria para organizar nuevamente su agenda.

-o-

-Viejo, ¿donde vamos hoy?- preguntó emocionado Bolt.

-A entrenar nuevamente, ya sabes que pronto se vienen los exámenes chunin.- Le habló calmadamente Naruto.

-¡A perfeccionar el razengan!- gritó Bolt saltando victorioso.

Después de un par de años, ambos padres habían acatado a la perfección la orden que Sakura y Hinata habían impuesto. Lo bueno de todo es que había sido productivo tanto para sus hijos como para ellos. Además, no habían tenido más altercado sobre secuestros de niños o cosas por el estilo, de alguna manera había corrido el rumor que las kunoichi de konoha se transformaban en demonios despiadados y eran capaces de matarte si te metías con sus hijos, cosas que no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad.

Llegaron al parque de entrenamiento y se encontraron a dos figuras allí.

-Parece que no somos los únicos que se están preparando- sonrió Naruto.

Sarada peleaba contra su padre, simple taijutsu. Se le veía sonriente mientras intentaba crear una apertura y así vencer a su padre. Repentinamente ella creó en su brazo izquierdo el chidori y casi golpea a Sasuke.

-¡Bien hecho Sarada-chan!- gritó Bolt.

Los Uchiha se detuvieron y en las mejillas de Sarada apareció un leve sonrojo.

-Buenos días, Bolt- dijo Sarada desviando la mirada y posando su mano en la cadera, intentando demostrar que la presencia del rubio no la incomodaba.

Sasuke giró su cabeza con enojo y fulminó a Naruto con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio alzando los brazos. Sabía bien que Sarada se ponía nerviosa con su hijo, había visto la misma mirada en Sakura cuando observaba a Sasuke de niños, pero Bolt no se daba ni cuenta.

Rió por lo bajo, una madre enfurecida era terrible, pero un padre celoso era peor, ya lo había sufrido en carne propia cuando su pequeña Himawari había dicho que tenía cierto interés en un tal Inojin Yamanaka. Se había puesto como loco, así que la actitud de Sasuke con su pequeña Sarada era comprensible, en especial cuando ella y Bolt eran del mismo equipo.

-Tranquilo, teme, Bolt es un buen chico-

-Cierra el pico, dobe-

Sasuke suspiró enojado y Naruto se carcajeó.

-o-o-o-

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un One Shot para despejar mi mente. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y nada de tiempo para seguir. Esto lo escribí entre ayer y hoy, y me ha tomado esfuerzo hacerme tiempo.

¡Espero les haya gustado! Me gusta la pareja de BoltxSarada, es mona :3 y me gusta el amor de madre, es infinito y brutal, traté de demostrarlo versión ninja, pero en general las madres son así de protectoras con sus hijos.

¡Escríbanme que tal les pareció! sus comentarios me llenan el corazón :3!

Respecto a mi otra historia "pequeños gestos", estoy en proceso de…, después de navidad tendré un par de días libres, ahí dejaré volar mi mente, por ahora estoy en exámenes y me cuesta seguir el ritmo.

¡Un beso a todos, recuerden comentar!

Fresa.


End file.
